Anticipating
by YappiChick
Summary: There wasn’t much time, he knew. The Covenant wouldn’t give up until they found Earth and destroyed humanity. Chief/Cortana friendship, pre Halo 2


**Author's Notes: This takes place after Halo: CE and before Halo 2. There are some Fall of Reach and First Strike references, but the story should make sense if you haven't read them (which, like, you totally should right now). As always, I would love to know what you think.**

**Written for the fanfic100 challenge on LJ. Prompt 053: Earth**

* * *

John looked out one of the numerous windows of the Cairo station, looking at the vast expanse of the Pacific Ocean. From here, the planet looked peaceful: the oceans were clear and blue; the land was dusted with browns, greens and white.

On the surface, billions of people were living out their lives, worried about the daily tasks they faced. He wondered how many of them knew how precarious it was to live on Earth. Not many, he guessed. The Office of Naval Intelligence was doing its best to make the people believe they were winning the war against the Covenant.

They needed protection, something he could offer them. Every lesson he had learned since entering in the Spartan program told him to protect those people below him. Still, despite his desire to defend Earth, he was forced to stay on the Cairo. There was no mission for him to complete; there was no battle he was allowed to fight.

He hated it.

Frustrated, he turned away and walked along the long corridor to the other side of the platform. Since he arrived back in the Sol system, the Chief found himself alone more often than not.

The higher-ups in the ONI whisked Cortana away from him as soon as they reached Earth. The handful of Spartans that survived the attack on Reach had been reassigned quickly to act as reinforcements against the Covenant in neighboring star systems. Even those few officers who survived the destruction of the Halo ring received new orders and were redeployed.

Not John, though.

He was the Spartan who not only destroyed the mysterious Halo ring, but also lead a team that annihilated an armada of Covenant ships as well. He had first-hand information that no one else had. For hours, John was questioned about everything that had happened after The Pillar of Autumn left Reach.

The officers were non-stop in their line of questioning, asking about everything from the Flood to the disappearance of Dr. Halsey. The interrogation made his debriefing after the Sigma Octanus mission seem like a training exercise. After their inquiries were finished, the Chief was told he needed to wait in case they needed any more information from him.

To make matters worse, the ONI, who claimed they needed it for intel purposes, had confiscated his MJOLNIR armor from him. They assured him that his replacement armor, a Mark VI version, would be a vast improvement over the previous model, but it would take time for the final adjustments to be made.

Having to dress in his traditional naval uniform made him feel more out of place than he already was. He tugged on the uncomfortable shirt as he entered an observation bay.

"Feeling anxious?" came the slightly amused question from behind him.

John turned around and faced the familiar blue-purple hologram, who was smirking slightly.

"A little." His admission was a testimony to how close they had become throughout their ordeal on Halo. John wasn't usually one to admit his weaknesses. "Have I received new orders?"

Cortana laughed slightly. "I don't think Lord Hood is quite ready to let you go yet, Chief."

He frowned slightly.

"Besides, it's going to take another 48 hours to complete the calibration of your new armor. You're just going to have to wait and I know how much you like doing that," she replied sarcastically.

He didn't say anything as he turned his gaze back into space.

She turned, facing the same direction as the Chief. Silently, they watched the Earth rotate, as if to keep vigil over the planet. It wasn't their real home, but their desire to defend it was as strong as if it was.

"When it's so quiet like this, it makes everyone nervous. You know they are coming…just waiting to come shake things up," she said quietly, as if not to disturb the planet below them.

He nodded slightly. There wasn't much time, he knew. The Covenant wouldn't give up until they found Earth and destroyed humanity.

"We will protect Earth, Chief," Cortana said, her voice full of determination. "What happened on Reach won't happen again."

"I know it won't." Failure was never an option for the Spartan.

She turned slightly, as if listening to something. John knew she did it for his benefit; Cortana could listen to thousands of conversations simultaneously without hesitation.

"They're looking for me again," she muttered. She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I wonder how they ran this platform before I got here."

She watched him for a moment, studying his face. His jaw was clinched; his eyes were constantly surveying the area. Cortana knew he was anxious; there was a battle to be fought and he was forced, for the time being, to sit on the sidelines. She didn't bother suggesting he relax; he wouldn't know how to do such a thing.

Before she could leave, he spoke. "If you hear anything…" he started.

"Don't worry, Chief, you'll be the first to know," she assured him. She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows. "Besides, something tells me the Covenant are going to regroup faster than we expect."

He nodded. "I'll be ready."

She flashed him a smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less, John." Then, with a flicker, she was gone.

And the Chief was alone again.


End file.
